I Am Wrath
by Far Away In Wonderland
Summary: When Castiel, Crowley and Raphael tried to open the door to Purgatory, nothing happened. Instead God appeared. But He was nothing like everyone expected him to be. One-shot.


Dean starred at Crowley and Raphael, both standing tall and proud in front of the symbol painted on the wall of Crowley´s laboratory whose intended purpose it was to open the door to Purgatory. Dean didn't know what was worse: Cas betraying them and trying to open the door or Crowley and Raphael actually succeeding in doing it. Bobby was next to him, pressed to the wall by Crowley´s demonic powers. And the only thing he could hear were Crowley´s Latin incantations, steady and without any hesitation. Dean tried to move, to do anything remotely useful in order to stop those two, but it was all in vain. The power controlling him was too strong. Finally, when Crowley stopped, everyone held their breaths. Or at last, Dean and Bobby did so; Dean didn't know if Raphael and Crowley even did breathe. But nothing happened. No portal to Purgatory. No endless black hole, spitting out every nightmare Dean could think of, and definitely no stream of souls to empower those two. Relief flowed through Dean. Finally luck was on their side, at least once.

"Why didn't it work?" Crowley asked bewildered. "Did I say something wrong?" He looked at the piece of parchment in his hand, studying it extensively as if said mistake would reveal himself to the demon simply by his intensive starring.

"No. No, you didn't", a voice from the other side of the room suddenly said. Dean´s whole body went could. No, that couldn't be. That shouldn't be. But denying did not help; for Castiel was standing in the room, his trench coat crinkled, his tie knot a mess, looking at Raphael and Crowley with cold blue eyes.

"But you lacked something important", he continued and revealed a jar with blood-red content in his right hand, an exact copy of the jar Crowley had used for his ritual. Said demon took a few steps back and ran his finger over the edge of the jar. When he licked at him, he grimaced.

"Dog blood, really clever", he said and stepped again at Raphael´s side who hadn´t uttered a word in this whole conversation. "So…how did your ritual go?" As if something had waited for its clue, the lights suddenly began to flicker. The air began to be stirred up, growing to a little storm inside the laboratory; faster and faster. Dean could feel the temperature dropping and the wind flowing over his exposed skin caused goose-bumps over his whole body. But as sudden as it came the flickering and the storm stopped, leaving behind a ragged, but still functional, laboratory. Dean looked at Cas. The angel still stood at the same place, looking at exactly like a few moments ago, and not like someone who had swallowed millions of Purgatory souls in one go. Crowley obviously had noticed the same.

"It seems", he drawled. "That you don't have the right mix either." He grinned. "So we are exactly where we were a few minutes ago. "He clapped with his hands. "It seems to me like the perfect time to re-open the negotiations."

"But why?" Cas asked stunned. "It should have worked. Everything was how it should have been…"

"Simply. It did not work for I have closed the door to Purgatory permanently." Everyone, human, demon and angel alike, turned to the newcomer. Or in Dean and Bobby´s case turned their head in his direction as far as the power constraining them allowed them to do. Dean´s first impression of the newcomer was an above average thirty years old male. He had coal-black hair, which framed an oval and too symmetrical face with deep-blue eyes which seemed to directly look into everyone´s eyes, reading one´s every thought and every feeling, leaving nothing undetected. He wore a black suit with white tie and a black coat nearly reaching the ground. In his right hand was a black cane with a white knob, a delicate piece of wood, on which the newcomer´s hand rested.

"I didn't want some arrogant angels and a power-hungry demon to mess with it", he continued and took a few steps forward, emitting an aura of power. "After all I created it."

"God created Purgatory", Raphael said stubbornly, anger in her voice.

"Like I said", the man said, flexing his fingers and looking around in boredom. "I created it." And with this, times seemed to have stopped. Nobody moved, nobody uttered a word. Dean couldn't believe it. After everything they went through the last years, after all this pain, all this suffering, now God came, looking like it was just a regular exercise for him.

"Father?" Castiel asked tentatively, reaching out with one of his hands.

"I am not your father!" God snapped at him and Castiel retreated his hands, as if something had bitten it.

"What?" God asked when he saw all their shocked faces. "God is just a uniting term for the two primary aspects of the divine. Your father", he pointed at Castiel and Raphael, "was Mercy, the Creator, the Tolerant, the Forgiving. He went into hiding millennia ago. I instead", he pointed at himself, "am Wrath, the Judge Over Everything, the Executer, the Castigator. And I am not pleased with what you have done to Our creation." He looked at all of them with anger filling his blue eyes.

"You humans", he turned to Bobby and Dean. The power holding them disappeared and the two human sacked to the ground, "have defiled the creation once entrusted to you. You have stolen, murdered, betrayed and deceived and all for your own personal benefit."

He turned towards the two angels in the rooms. "You angels have fallen prey to pride and sloth, hiding yourself in heaven instead of protecting Our creation and thinking yourself superior only because you were allowed to indwell Paradise."

"And, at last, demons", he turned to Crowley, "selling your soul for your personal gain, turning your God-given soul into an abomination only to further prey on the innocent to defile Our work. But still, I did not interfere, for We have given you free will and the chance to choose your own way. But then", he said and thunder was heard throughout the whole room. "you dared to attempt to open the door to Purgatory, something We prohibited at the beginning of times. And now I am standing here and I will pass judgment upon all of you!" Thunder and lightning filled the room and everyone ducked his heads in fear.

"Hear my words, for they are the Words of Your Lord and shall hold for all eternity", Wrath began and an otherworldly glow framed his person, making him appear even more intimidating. "Today judgment is passed upon angels, humans and demons alike for they have sinned against Our Word", he turned to Raphael and Castiel. "Every angel´s wings shall be burnt to ashes. No longer shall you be able to leave heaven´s domain. You will shepherd the souls of those accepted into paradise and you will not fail your task, for if you do so you will be cast into Perdition to suffer for all eternity." The demons seemed to be the next in line, for Wrath stopped in front of Crowley.

"Every demon walking the earth shall be destroyed. You will no longer leave Hell or its affiliated domains. Failure to do so will result in your annihilation. No longer will you be able to corrupt the innocent with crossroad deals nor will you turn souls into new demons. Every soul commencing into hell shall suffer until all its sins and his wrong-doings have been cleansed away. Only then it shall be allowed for them to enter heaven and to rejoice with their brothers and sisters."

"And last, humanity", Wrath said turning to Dean and Bobby. Dean was terrified. This being, God, would pass judgment and there was nothing he could do. He wasn't able to speak, to utter a single word for their defense. "Human kind has many flaws, but there is also strength, courage and honor to be found. Therefore let it be known that every human may achieve entry into Paradise if he lives his life on the principles of altruism, selflessness and love for each other." Wrath returned back to the middle of the room. "These were The Words of God. Judgment has been passed and shall be uphold for eternity. We have spoken!" And then everything went white.


End file.
